Because, Why Not?
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: So I had a full team in normals and everyone had chosen their Champion's already save one person who happened to be supporting. Guess he wasn't paying attention. The counter ticks three, two, oooooooonnnneee—he locks Sejuani. Which lead his carry, Vayne, to say, "Sej and Vayne bot. Because, why not?" Oddly enough, my mind took it from there.


It's cake day! :D I had been planning on posting a threesome, but it was taking too long… I'll get to it hopefully sometime this week. In the meantime, enjoy senseless fucking and fuzzy feels:

**-Because, Why Not?-**

"Not so proud now, are you?"

Sejuani blushed hotly, turning her face away from the curvaceous temptress before her. The less she looked at Shauna Vayne, the less she wanted to sink her hands into magnificent chocolate-toned waves—flowing around her shoulders rather than trapped in that long braid she normally wore—and jerk the AD Carry in close to dominate those smugly smirking lips and sharp tongue with her own.

"Less" was relative when the desire was basically a _need, _of course.

Bristle snuffled concernedly, his beady eyes fixed on his mistress, but he didn't make a move towards the pair because the Winter's Wrath's unease was almost overwhelmed by the musky scent of her arousal.

He had scented that particular aroma several times before, though only when this strange hunter-woman was about.

"Answer me."

The tank shook her head, stubbornly refusing both the question and the thrill that went through her at that commanding tone. What was it about her brusque, no-nonsense attitude that attracted the boar rider so?

"So stubborn."

Vayne's boots—which happened to be the only thing she was wearing—were muffled by the thick carpet of leaves that had fallen from the giant tree that grew at the center of the Lobby. It seemed the place was simulating fall weather.

"You appeared to be distracted each and every time you came to gank bot. Is there any particular reason why?"

The response was obvious, but she didn't voice it. When a booted foot came down on her side, however, she flinched and wriggled, a low whine escaping her.

She didn't understand why Vayne enjoyed toying with her like this—like a cat with a mouse just before the pitiful creature was devoured.

Oddly enough, being devoured by the AD Carry didn't sound like too bad a fate.

"Something on your mind?"

Damnit, how did the woman read her so easily? Sejuani shook her head, scoffing for good measure.

"Are you certain?" Slim fingers hooked under her chin, lifting her face so that their gazes—icy blue orbs to ruby-red shades—met. "Speak."

This was actually quite entertaining. She could sense the other woman's impatience in the firm grip on her chin and it sent a thrill zipping along her spine to pool between fur-covered thighs. Ruffling the Night Hunter's feathers was no small feat and Sejuani quite honestly got off on doing so.

"_Sejuani_." Rigid command that was even frostier than the Winter's Wrath's homeland coated that single utterance of her name and the white-haired warrior shivered.

What was it about that tone that made her body want to submit to the AD Carry's dominance?

Still, she said nothing, taking pride in the way the brunette's eyebrows drew together over those opaque red shades.

"I feel as though it is your intention to upset me."

'_Damn right.'_

"For what reason?" Those slender digits travelled along the curve of Sejuani's jaw, tracing knowingly over the shell of a very sensitive, slightly pointed ear. "Your cooperation is always pleasantly rewarded, is it not?"

Her "cooperation" was both embarrassing and unnecessary. She was expected to beg—to ask for the pleasure that her body so desperately craved. There was no way she was putting up with Vayne's games—

The Champion was tugged into a seated position by a fistful of her own hair, the brunette's clever tongue flicking against her earlobe, and she shivered as, "Am I correct?" was purred into her ear.

—unless, of course, the Night Hunter gave her good enough reason to.

"No."

"So stubborn." Her tone was pleased despite her words and she gave the taller woman a playful nip. "Allow me to rectify that."

* * *

Sejuani cried out as skillful digits worked tirelessly between her legs, her body dancing lewdly at the tips of Vayne's fingers of its own volition. When the wonderful sensation of being filled to the brim, her depths plundered again and again by hard, fast thrusts, desisted, the Winter's Wrath growled, a little gale swirling into existence in response to her ire.

Before she could voice her disapproval, those talented fingers were in motion again, zeroing in on that one, incredibly sensitive spot that made her world disappear into a haze of delicious ecstasy and hoarse moans—

Only to stop a second time.

"What is the meaning of this?" the boar rider demanded, her voice a shade too breathy to be intimidating.

Vayne's expression was disturbingly innocent. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're referring to."

"You—" She gasped, bucking as a thumb came up to press against her clit. The hand resting on her hip prevented the motion from being as satisfying as it could have been and she released a frustrated sound. "You-_ah…!- _know damn well what I _*gasp*_ mean."

The Night Hunter looked up from her position between sleekly muscled thighs, her shades making it difficult to tell what she was looking at exactly. "Watch your tone."

Sejuani released a whimper as toe-curlingly deep thrusts became shallow, teasing ones. "Vayne…"

"Mm?"

There was a smug quirk at the edges of full, kissable lips and the Winter's Wrath felt her stubborn side rear its head with a vengeance. "Fuck you."

She actually laughed at that, the sound pleasantly husky. "I'm afraid you won't get the chance to at this rate."

"…"

Well damn.

The warrior relented, muttering, "I'll cooperate."

"Pardon? I didn't catch that."

She bristled mightily, but curbed her tongue for once in her life. The physical gratification Vayne could provide was so much more important than her pride at this very moment. "Please…"

"Please _what_?"

Sejuani knew exactly what the AD Carry wanted to hear—knew what would make the brunette smirk victoriously and fuck her brains out until she saw stars. Still, she hesitated.

All Vayne asked for was honesty… And yet it felt as though she was surrendering so much more than that.

"Sejuani."

"I want you." She drew in a deep, shuddering breath. "Please… fuck me. I want-no, _need _it."

There was that smirk that was so at-home on the brunette's lovely face.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" A single, powerful thrust of three fingers made the white-haired warrior whimper, spreading her legs further in silent invitation. "If you'd simply swallow your pride, you'd find our dealings to be _much _more rewarding." She started up a quick pace that had the boar-rider's hips pumping, inner muscles clenching desperately in an attempt to prolong the sparks of euphoria that fizzled along her pleasure receptors with each thrust. "You know that, yes?"

She nodded, moaning throatily when the hand on her hip dug in, nails leaving little crescent marks in her flesh.

"And yet you still insist on being so stubborn." The Night Hunter chuckled, bemused. "Is there something wrong with desiring me?"

There was something _very _wrong with the way she couldn't get the AD Carry out of her head—with the way her body craved Vayne's touch and her gaze became fixed on the lovely—all too self-assured—visage whenever they crossed paths. There was something _very _wrong with becoming wet from a single, smoldering glance that no one else on the battlefield seemed to catch—with the way her mind swan-dove into craven, debauched thoughts whenever the domineering woman barked an order to her allies.

She didn't understand why these things happened, nor did she have any desire to.

But there was no time for such thoughts—or any at all, really—when the aforementioned Champion was hammering into her g-spot with powerful thrusts, pleasure beyond compare razing Sejuani's senses as she leaned in and flicked her tongue over the hypersensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her slit.

She just barely heard Vayne mumble, "_I_ have no qualms about admitting it…" before her world exploded into a mass of multi-coloured lights and liquid heat and high-pitched moans.

* * *

"I suppose you'll be riding off now."

Sejuani blinked, pausing mid-buckle to look at the AD Carry. Was it just her or did the woman seem… Disappointed? She took a moment to finish fastening her armor before responding, "Yes. I need to return to Freljord."

The Night Hunter nodded. "Farewell."

Again, there was something about her tone that made the Winter's Wrath hesitate—some unspoken message in the way she crossed her arms over her ample bosom and looked away.

"Speak."

The irony of the command wasn't lost upon Vayne and she smiled slightly. "I'm being foolish."

"And that's all?"

"Yes."

The boar rider scoffed and closed the distance between them, dropping her heavy metal helm to the ground and reaching up to remove the shades that hid stormy gray eyes from view. They were unusually shiny.

"Tch. And you call _me _the stubborn one?"

She pointedly avoided that ice blue gaze. "I do."

Sejuani sighed and reach out again, this time cupping the ranged warrior's cheek and forcing Vayne to look at her. "I will return," she promised. "Why do you doubt me?"

"You… Never say it."

In that moment, the Night Hunter wasn't a fearless assassin, but an average woman—one who knew what it was like to be alone.

One who was tired of _being_ alone.

"I want you, Shauna. I will always return to you." The short-haired tank shook her head, swallowing her pride once more for this stunning creature that had wormed her way under her skin. "I… Need you."

Stormy orbs widened, full lips parting slightly. "Truly?"

Gone was the smug confidence, gone was the unshakeable calm. This was a side of the AD Carry that only Sejuani saw and she felt a curious warmth swell beneath her breast in response.

Rather than speak, she leaned in and pressed her lips to Vayne's, pouring all of the affection she felt into the simple, chaste action. When she drew back, the Night Hunter's expression was unreadable. In fact, she was completely and utterly still—as though she had stopped breathing—and the Winter's Wrath actually released a surprised yelp when the shorter woman lunged forward and threw her arms around her middle.

"Thank you…"

She wasn't used to this—wasn't used to the closeness, wasn't used to the feelings said closeness prompted. Which was why the warrior hesitated before wrapping her arms around Vayne, that curious warmth suffusing her entire body.

She wasn't used to this… But had a feeling it would grow on her.

**-Fin-**

I am beta-less for the time being o-o If anyone's interested, drop me a line.


End file.
